NU: A World's Death
by himayamata
Summary: Sequel to King's Wish. Finn's world collided with the Ninja World, destroying and killing everyone on it. A few people survived and explored a new world fabricated by an evil entity. Can the Akatsuki or Finn restore back their old world before the entity decides to destroy it?
1. It's here

**Note: It's the return of the Akatsuki from my first fanfic! A silly crossover but it will be interesting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It's here**

"Shinra Tensei!"

That's how it all started.

Pain's loud cry echoed to the rooms of the hideout.

Awakened by Tobi's yelling, the blond Akatsuki sat up and watched the masked man tugging him to get up. "Deidara! Deidara! You have to see this! You have to see this!"

"See what?" His eyes were weary. "What's going on?" He got out from his bed but then being pulled by Tobi outside. As he was pulled by force, Deidara noticed all the doors were open and rooms empty. It looked like all the Akatsuki went out too.

Could it be another meeting?

It can't be. It's Tuesday.

"Where are you taking me, Tobi?"

"Outside!" Then Tobi pushed him to the light without any hesitation. He did not hesitate to think how powerful his push is. He just pushed him so hard that Deidara tripped and fell to the dirt. "Oops. Sorry." Tobi apologized.

Deidara dusted off the dirt from his hair and shirt and then turned to Tobi who just looking up after apologizing. "Hey! What are you looking at?" He turned to the sky and saw a large blue sphere approaching towards them. It's more larger than the moon. Maybe... more larger than the world. "Wha... what's that?"

Then they heard another cry, "SHINRA TENSEI!" And it followed by a powerful force shot out to the sky. Wave of dust flooded the forest.

From all the dirt, two men popped out from the dust cloud completely covered with dirt. It was Kakuzu and Itachi. Unusual to see those two together.

"Itachi! Where's Kisame?" Tobi asked.

"Kakuzu! Where's Hidan?" Deidara asked a similar question.

The Uchiha turned around and pointed at nothing but dirt flying in the air. Few seconds later, the dust cleared out and there they saw the others standing next to their leader; Pain. All of them went out still wearing their sleeping clothes. Sasori was there, wearing his pants and revealing his puppet body. Kisame and Hidan have their black shorts. And Zetsu... still the same. Konan and Pain, however, never change. There is no time the Akatsuki see them wearing something different. They still wear those black cloaks.

"What's going on?" Deidara asked Konan. He looked up to see the huge sphere heading towards them. It looked like another world with lands and oceans. "Do you have any explanation for this?"

She answered, "Not a clue. This thing just appeared from the sky."

"Like it popped out?"

"Yeah."

"SHINRA TENSEI!" Pain yelled and fired up his technique up into the sky. He's trying to push back the large planet. But it is no use. That thing continued to fall.

"This is the end!" Hidan said. "This is the end of the world!"

"Well, shit. It looks like we are not going to finish that duel." Kakuzu said to his rival Sasori.

The puppeteer gave him the look. "You are just making excuses. We all know that I'm good in-."

"Seriously, guys!" Deidara cannot believe his master. "You are still thinking about your duel than the end of the world!"

"REPENT! REPENT NOW!" Hidan shouted like a crazy man who keeps on exclaiming the end is nigh. "Repent before it's-."

Then there was a loud slap. Kakuzu made him shut up. "There's a way to stop this. Right, Pain?"

However, the leader of the Akastuki was still busy dealing with the incoming planet.

The members looked at each other and waited for someone to speak up and bring up a plan. Then a hand was raised. And of course, it came from the Uchiha. Itachi has some cool ideas. He can help them save the world.

Yeah. The Akatsuki are going to save the world.

"Any ideas, Itachi?" Deidara asked.

Itachi said and it will not be pretty. "I have a plan but we need _something_..."

"What is it?"

* * *

Later, at the Leaf Village, Lady Tsunade and the rest of the ANBU were surprised by the appearance of the Akatsuki. They just cannot believe those criminals just waltz in to the village and to the Hokage's office without starting a fight. Now they came here to ask something for them. "Um... say that again." The Hokage asked Itachi to repeat what he said one more time.

"We want to _borrow_ Naruto." Itachi said.

"And why we are going to let you borrow him?'

Itachi answered. "Because his power can save us all."

Then his companion Deidara added, "We just need all the tailed-beasts to create a tailed-beast level technique."

"Yes. It's the only way." Itachi tried to make it clear.

"Is it?" Suddenly, Kakashi walked right in. "I have another way."

Tsunade asked, "Good. It could be better than letting them _borrow_ Naruto."

The copy ninja suggested, "Why not we communicate the people from that planet and teamed up to fix this trouble."

Itachi doesn't trust the people from the other planet. "How are you sure they are going to cooperate?"

"We send a four-man squad to negotiate."

"Have you picked one yet?"

"Yes. But I need someone from the Akatsuki."

* * *

"SHINRA TENSEI!" Pain kept on yelling but his technique won't work against a moving planet. He calls himself god but he can't move just an inch of that planet. Could it be that his technique has a range limit? Or is he not powerful enough?

As he was busy throwing blows to it, the Akatsuki waited for Itachi and Deidara to return. While waiting, Kakuzu and Sasori continued their duel, Hidan stayed at his own altar praying and Tobi looking at the picture of Yugito Nii and her goodbye letter.

One of them doesn't feel comfortable waiting. He wants to do something about the planet. He looked up to the sky to see the descending world and on the left, he saw the moon visible during the day. Zetsu must act quickly or else the world will be destroyed. He must revive the goddess in the most risky way: Revealing his true objective to the Akatsuki.

First, he went to the religious Hidan and told him the truth.

* * *

Back to the Leaf Village...

"Why is this guy coming with you?" Naruto asked his sensei, can't stop pointing his finger at the Uchiha. "He's Sasuke's older brother who murdered the entire clan! Why do you want him in this squad?"

"Just listen to Kakashi, Naruto." Shikamaru said but his eyes looking at the two Akatsuki.

"As I was saying, this team will be-."

Naruto cut him off mid-sentence. "Whatever. I don't trust him."

"Anyway." Shikamaru said, "We have to go now. They have calculated that we have 24 hours left before that thing hits and possibly destroy our world." He opened his palm and saw the specialized clock ticking.

"Well, then." The blond Akatsuki Deidara created a large clay dragon for their ride. "Time to go."

Kakashi, Shikamaru and Itachi hopped on the artist's fine creation and lifted off. Naruto can't do anything but watch his friend and sensei going with two criminals towards the other world. He sighed. "I hope he's right about them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other world, the guards of the great and sweet kingdom spotted the four people entering their atmosphere. They went to inform their beloved ruler, a princess made of pink. However, she's absent. She's nowhere to be seen.

"What are we going to do now?" The guard asked the other.

He suggested, "Call the other kingdoms. Tell them it's happening again." Then he added, "And summon the Gumball Guardians!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. It's on

**Note: It's the return of the Akatsuki from my first fanfic! A silly crossover but it will be interesting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: It's on**

At Kumogakure, the Raikage ignore the Akatsuki Itachi and Kakashi's plans to negotiate the people living on the other world. The Fourth Raikage A prepared his team of special Jonins to invade the incoming planet. His plan is to destroy the world before it collides to their world. They have a special bomb that can theoretically obliterate the world. His adoptive brother, Killer Bee, also joined the team. He's the one powering the bomb with his Eight-tails chakra.

"This is a one-way trip." The Raikage said. "This will be your last chance to leave before we head on."

No one turned away. They are not afraid to die. They are doing the best they can to save their world. The Raikage was proud of his men.

"Alright. Let's move out!" Along with Killerbee, the brothers carried the bomb and left the village with a large numbers of jonins at their side.

* * *

Kumogakure was not the only one who wanted to save the world. Iwagakure just sent their best Earth-style users to crumble the colliding world. The Tsuchikage Onoki lead the team towards the unknown planet along with their two powerful Jinchurikis Roshi and Han.

"You know the plan, Roshi." Onoki said.

"Yes." The Jinchuriki responded.

* * *

A powerful beam of light approached them in a speed of light. Bright and lethal beams shot the large clay creature many times however it did not take any serious damage. "It looks like Itachi was right." The blond ninja Deidara said as he lowered their ride.

Itachi, Kakashi and Shikamaru bailed out leaving Deidara to be the distraction.

The artistic Akatsuki flew away and letting those two strange giants chase him.

"Are you sure your friend is going to be okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes." Itachi answered.

"How do you know?"

"Because he promised that he will be the one who will defeat me."

Kakashi and Shikamaru knew it was not the good time to ask that question now when their world is in danger.

Meanwhile, inside Deidara's creation, Tobi was hiding and remained silent the whole time. He's waiting for the leader's call.

Back on their world, the black rods on his arms shattered after repeating the same technique five times. Pain can no longer move them and his body lost its connection to the main body. Immediately, Konan caught his body andnthen dashed away back to their special hideout, not even their members knew about it.

There lies the great and powerful god Nagato who possess the almighty Rinnegan. Konan entered the chamber with his body. "Nagato, we need to stop this. Your condition..."

Blood began to drip out from his nose and mouth. Exhausted and losing his will. Nagato took some time to rest. Konan was worried. "Konan..."

"Yes?" She placed his body in a storage along with the other bodies.

"Where's Zetsu?"

After hearing his name, instantly, Black Zetsu emerged from the ground answering Nagato's call. "I'm here now."

The Akatsuki leader gave him an approval. "You may go now. Go and do this plan of yours." Pain decided.

Without any response, Zetsu left with a slight smile on his face. After that, Nagato contacted Tobi and Deidara who were at the other world. The two heard his call. "Deploy."

Tobi recieved the message and so he went out from the clay creature's mouth and summoned two Akatsuki from his dimension. His eye opened a portal and let out Kakuzu and Sasori. The zombie Akatsuki brought a body bag strapped on his back.

Deidara responded as he saw his master and his teammate gliding down to the world's strange land. "The package out. Time to get home."

Back on their world, Black Zetsu approached Hidan and Kisame who were waiting for their next mission. When Zetsu came back, they know what to do next. "Time to hunt Jinchurikis, boys."

"Gladly." Kisame placed his sword Samehada in his back.

"Soon they will see the power of Jashin!" Hidan yelled.

"Let's go." Zetsu knew that it was the right thing to do. He's about to use the Zetsu Army that were kept hidden for years. It was the good time to show them the true might of the Akatsuki.

The Land of Ooo was attacked by ninjas. Princess Bubblegum was missing. The only person the Candy Kingdom have is Finn the Human. They have sent a distress message to the treehouse and hoped he respond immediately.

However, it was not who they are expecting to come and save them. A woman with the similar attire that Finn wears appeared the scene, willing to help the citizens of Candy Kingdom.

It was Fionna the Human, an alternate version of Finn from another world. She brought her favorite Sound Slayer charged up and ready. "Where are these people?" she asked the Banana Guards.

All of them pointed out at Kakashi, Shikamaru and Itachi who were on top of the walls of the kingdom.

Kakashi noticed the blond woman with a bunny hat and the sword she was carrying. "We need to go now."

"Full retreat, then?" Shikamaru was thinking the same thing.

"Then let's go." Itachi summoned a thousand crows to cover their escape. They fled as the crows blocked their enemies' vision.

As the crows dispersed and disappeared, Fionna called out her buddy Cake. "It's hunting time!"

* * *

They were attacked by surprise. The village were completely defenseless. The White Zetsu army overpowered and outnumbered the Sand Village. As they fell, the One-tailed Jinchuriki, also the Kazekage Gaara jumped in to the fight.

A Kazekage/ Jinchurki vs two of the deadliest Akatsuki, Kisame and Hidan.

"What's the plan?" Kisame asked.

"Make him bleed.". Hidan answered with a grin.

Kisame understood what the immortal meant. All they need is the enemy's blood and it will end quickly. Then Black Zetsu popped out from the ground, giving them a reminder. "We need him alive."

Hidan frowned at Zetsu who just ruined the fun. "Killjoy."

"I don't know who you are... but you are threatening my home." Gaara raised his arm and launched a gigantic wave of sand to the Akatsuki.

Quickly, Kisame performed a powerful technique, "Water Prison Shark Dance Technique!" The entire village was trapped in a giant dome of water. Once the giant water prison was complete, Kisame merged with his sword Samehada and turned into a shark humanoid. The Akatsuki has the advantage. They saw Gaara floating in the water prison, unable to use his sand. "Hidan! Get him!"

Barely speak, Hidan yelled at his blue skinned partner, "I can't swim, you dumbass!"

Kisame read the immortal's lips and understand what he meant. So, he grabbed Hidan and threw him towards the Jinchuriki. "Go get him!"

* * *

A full-scale battle came to the Land of Ooo, destroying the peaceful fields of green and sweetness. Kingdoms and villages were burned down by the enemies from the other world. The Ninjas destroyed everything in sight. However, they did not suspect a dark spectre took one of their men and tasted his soul. "What is this? Their life-force is... delicious."

The monster howled, "I want more!" It was Hunson Abadeer, getting excited.

"I told you. These _humans_ are different than Finn. They are _special_." An entity spoke to the demon.

"You are right! These ninjas have a special kind of souls.

"So what's the plan?" A flaming entity asked the demon. "I want to incinerate some human flesh!"

Hunson Abadeer said, "Sure. But first, we need a name of our team. Any ideas?" He looked at the other villains of Ooo. Flame King has no interest. Ricardio think so hard. Scorcher remained silent. Then Maja the Sky Witch answered, "The Five Forces of Evil."

The demon liked it. "Yes! It's on! Time to take over this world!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. It's HIM!

**Chapter 3: It's HIM!**

The news of the end of the world has spread like a wind. Chaos erupted throughout the villages in just a few hours. They saw the large planet descending upon them, they trembled and ran with fear in the very core of their hearts. Hope dies today. Some villagers began to pray and some ran from the world's point of impact: Amegakure.

But the planet is too big, its shadow can cover the entire Land of Fire.

The higher-class ninja have tried to maintain order but the terror cannot be unnoticed. They saw the large world about to collide theirs. Fear began to stir in their hearts. They immediately know that it is pointless to calm everyone when their world is about die.

Kakashi, Shikamaru and Itachi hid in the woods but they witness Deidara shot down by those strange pink giants and crashed on the frozen mountain.

"So, what's the plan, Kakashi?" Itachi asked the famous Copy-Ninja of the Leaf Village, wanting to hear another plan for _negotiation_. "Now they attacked us with those strange bubble head giants and lost our ride leaving us stranded in this insane world."

"They are just afraid." Kakashi said. "You need to understand this is how people would react-."

"React? Of course, I know how they react!" Itachi retorted. "That is why we need to destroy their world first before they could react. It will be a quick painless death."

"And then what? You will be known as the guy who saved the world by destroying another. Billions of innocent people live here, Itachi. They are not just things."

Itachi has got a pretty good look at the people of Ooo. "People? They are NOT even humans. They are abnormals. I guess they are results of a great war or something. I saw a squad of human-size bananas marching towards us. A large cupcake man with a moustache. A tiny glass mug who talks. This is not normal, Kakashi. This world is NOT normal. They are bunch of foods."

"Oh, I wish Choji was here." Shikamaru made a joke just to lighten up the mood. The two older ninjas looked at him. Their expressions tell him that the joke is inappropriate in their current situation. "Sorry. Arguing is not getting us anywhere." He said.

"What's your plan?" Itachi asked the genius ninja.

Before he could tell them his plan, they startled by a whistle. They flinched and second later, they were blasted by a powerful sonic wave, pushing them to the trees. The cloud of dust later dispersed, revealing two silhouettes. The three ninjas stood up, got a couple of scratches. "I found ya!" It's the blond girl with a white bunny hat and her talking cat.

Shikamaru added a part in his plan. "But first, we must take care of _this_ one."

* * *

In the hideout, Hidan and Kisame came back to their hideout quickly thanking Pain's summoning technique. They have returned with the prize. "Here's your One-tail." Hidan dropped the unconscious Kazekage. Pain was impressed at their teamwork. "Good job. Now time for the two-tails."

Zetsu responded, "Done."

Kisame and Hidan were surprised how fast that plant creature responded. The immortal asked the white Zetsu, "How did you do that?"

"I sent her a message. _Dear Yugito, There is something wrong with Tobi. He needs your support. It is the end of the world anyway. Which will you choose? Stay here and save as much people as you can or stay with your loved one until in the end. Your friend, Zetsu._ That's all I wrote." Black Zetsu knows that the girl will go for Tobi. "I'm sure she'll come here."

"Four and Five?" Pain asked Zetsu.

"They have left to the other world, helping the Tsuchikage."

"Six?"

Zetsu paused for a minute, concentrating to the chakra of the Six-Tails. However, something's wrong. "The Six-tails just disappeared."

"What do you mean _disappeared_?"

"Someone took him. A chakra similar to... an Uchiha."

Pain changed the topic, "How about the Seven-tails?"

"She's moving with the other villagers. We can catch her first."

"The Eight-tails?"

"He is with his brother Raikage on the other world." Zetsu added, "And the Nine-tails is still at Konoha."

The Six-tails disapeared. Pain knows that his plan will not work. Time to do Plan B.

"Plan B." He contacted the Infiltration Team on the other world. "Kakuzu. Sasori. Are you in position?"

The two Akatsuki placed down the body bag on the sweet warm grass and responded to their team leader, "We are good to go." They opened the bag, showing a fresh corpse wearing an Akatsuki attire.

"Good. I'm coming there now." The leader said.

But then, Konan who was just right beside him was worried of his current condition. "How do we know it will work, Nagato?"

"We just have to try." Nagato performed several hand signs and then activated his eye power the Rinnegan. Once activated, all the chakra of Nagato went straight to the body at Ooo. The corpse suddenly opened its eyes revealing a pair of Rinnegan. When it gasped for air, Sasori and Kakuzu noticed the corpse waking up. The redhead puppeteer flinched just a little.

"Welcome to Weird World, Pain." Kakuzu said.

Pain, now in a new body, sat up and took a look around. They are in a forest. The trees were different. A little smaller. "It worked." He went out from the body bag and checked his vitals in his new body. His fingers and hands are good. Senses are working fine. The black rods are functioning.

The puppeteer asked the leader, "What's next, Pain?"

"There are three Jinchurikis here. Kakuzu, take the Eight-tails. Sasori, go for the Four and Five-tails."

"How about you, Pain?" The Akatsuki zombie asked.

"Dig a hole." Pain, in his Animal Path body, summoned a giant centipede and a giant dog with multiple heads. He commanded the large dog to set a perimeter, defending their spot. He commanded the centipede to dig a hole leading directly to the core of the strange world. It sounds impossible but Pain has the power of a god.

Nothing is impossible for him.

* * *

Far beyond the realm of Ooo, in the center of the known Multiverse, there was the Time Room the home of the Prismo the Wish Maker. Inside, Finn and Jake witnessed the two worlds about to collide each other. Finn asked the cosmic entity, "Send us back there!"

"Nope. I can't do that. Not now. You just revived me, Finn and Jake." Prismo said.

"And let everyone die? Come on, bro! You have to do something." Jake said, "I have my whole family there. My kids. My gorgeous girlfriend."

"Alright! Alright!" Prismo exclaimed, "I'll think of something."

A minute of waiting, the cosmic entity has finally figure out what to do. "Guys, I have a plan. It will be harmless but there will be some side effects."

"As long it will not destroy our world or the other..." Finn said.

Prismo explain his plan. "I'm going to use Time and Space in this one. I will turn your world intangible so that the other world will just pass through it."

Finn and Jake liked the idea. "That's sounds good!"

But the cosmic being added, "However, once these worlds pass through, there will be a big reality changes. That's the side effects."

The human boy started to have some expectations. "Reality changes, huh?" He's thinking about his past mistakes in his relationship with Flame Princess. "Do it. I'll accept the change in our world."

Finn was ready to see the new world although his buddy Jake changed his mind. He doesn't want it to happen. "Finn, I don't like this plan."

"Come on, bro!" Finn smiled. "If this happens, I can get back to FP and resume our relationship. That will be great."

"Yeah. It will be great." Jake made a fake smile. "But what happens to the others we know. PB. Marceline. BMO. Ice King. Lady Rainicorn and my children." He turned to Prismo, "Can you just move the other world aside?"

"But I just got back. My power is still not full yet."

"Oh, man. When are you going to have your powers fully charged?"

"Two weeks."

Jake cannot believe it. He's worried about the change that is about to happen if this plan continues. Then Finn came to his buddy and gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry, bro. We'll be alright."

"You don't get it, Finn." Jake said. "There will be a big consequence here. If we continue this, there will be no turning back."

Prismo interrupted, "Actually, if you don't like it, I can change it back to normal."

Finn liked what the Wish Maker was thinking. "See? He got us covered."

"But I'll have my power back in two weeks."

"See? We just have to get use to the new world in just two weeks. If we don't like it, we can just make a wish to change it back."

Still, Jake was not convinced. It is a horrible idea.

But then a disembodied voice began to speak. "I say it is a good idea. I never thought of that..." Finn, Jake and Prismo turned to their left and saw a man made of darkness with a three-faced head floating over his body. "Hello, Wish Maker. Human boy. Shape-shifting Anthropomorphic Dog. I'm Caligo. My brothers call me Calvin. But others call me the _Man of Darkness_." He wanted them to know his name. That's what he always do.

Finn shouted, suspected the dark entity. "Did you do this?" He pointed at the large window viewing two worlds slowly colliding together. "If you do, that is not funny, man! Not cool! Fix it!"

The dark entity grinned at them, more sinister than any villain grin. Pure evil. Pure darkness. "I will not." The Man of Darkness then showed them the cube that he stole from the citadel. "Remember this?"

Prismo, Finn and Jake were horrified. Fear rushed faster into their hearts. "How?" Jake move a step back. "How did you get it?"

"Long story short. _Thank you, Bubblegums_." The entity answered with another evil smile.

When he heard the name, anger sparked in Finn's heart. "Where is _she_? Where is PB?!"

The Man of Darkness raised the cube at them. "I showed them _this_." The three flinched as they saw the cube flashed its light at them.

Seconds later, the Time Room blew up releasing a large cloud of yellow dust. Pieces of the once almighty Time Room scattered all over the five worlds like meteorites. The dark entity walked calmly in space, simply moving the remains of the cosmic Time Room aside. He made a path towards the two planets. With the cube, he can do anything. Last thing he remembered, his young brother once used it and destroyed 5% of the Multiverse. He was victorious.

But, there was a flaw.

The Time Room was still up and running. The Wish Maker Prismo saved several living beings to stop him. Eventually, they stopped him and restored the five worlds. His brother failed. Now, it is his turn to make it right. "It's time to play _god_."

After that, he accelerated the descent of the Ninja World to the Land of Ooo giving them eight hours to prepare for the End.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. It's over

**Chapter 4: It's over.**

There was an earthquake.

An intense one. The one that can crumble mountains like an anthill.

Their hideout was about to crumble above them but thanks to Zetsu, he maintained the structure and avoided a cave-in. "What happened?' Kisame asked everyone.

"It's an earthquake, idiot." Hidan answered.

"I know that. But what is going on outside?"

White Zetsu felt the entire planet increasingly moving closer to the other world. "This is... impossible. This is unnatural."

Kisame asked, "What is happening, Zetsu?"

He answered, "Someone is doing this..."

"We... we don't have much time." Black Zetsu was horrified by the sudden speed of their world's descent. They have no time to recover all nine tailed-beasts to revive the all-powerful god. "We need to wake up, Pain." He said to Konan who was tending the unconscious Nagato.

"No. He's still connected to his Animal Path. You can't just wake him up!" Konan said.

"We need him NOW!" White Zetsu threatened her popping out his large thorns on his hand.

Konan threw her paper shurikens to the white creature. "Don't touch me!"

"Argh! You bi-!"

"White Zetsu, stand down. You too, Konan." The black half calmed them down.

Hidan and Kisame went outside to check the skies. There, they saw the world's atmosphere finally touched theirs. The world began to fracture. Clouds dispersed, clearing up the sky for the incoming planet. "Guys..." Kisame felt the place changing into something bizarre. The air tasted sweet but hot. "This is not normal, right?"

It smelled like burning candy.

"No! I won't let you!" Konan wrapped the two Zetsu with her papers and pushed them to the wall restricting their movements. "We can't wake him up yet! We can't break his concentration! And I won't let you- ack!" She paused as she felt a cold blade entered through her back. "ah...achi-?"

"Enough of your yapping!" Hidan pulled the steel pike from her heart letting her bleed. The papers fall off and the Zetsus were free.

Konan dropped to the ground facing the dirt. Her blood continued dripping on Hidan's secret weapon as he concealed it in his cloak. She began to recollect. Her life flashed before her eyes. She remembered Nagato and her friend Yahiko... then there was... "It-" She tried to say his name one last time. "..ta-" Then her heart stopped and everything goes black.

As she gasped her last breath, the Akatsuki continued. "You two... do what you have to do." The immortal said.

"Sure. Hide her body when he wakes up." Black Zetsu turned to his other half. "Go, help him out."

White Zetsu and Hidan carried Konan out of the room, hiding her from Pain.

When she's out of the picture, Black Zetsu shook Nagato gently. "Nagato..." He whispered. "Can you hear me?"

"What is it?" Nagato responded while his eyes closed.

"We have a big problem here."

"I know." Pain felt the strange world descending quickly. "Kakuzu and Sasori are heading to get the Tailed Beasts."

Zetsu suggested something else. "How about Madara? He can get all of them here."

Pain knows what Madara can do but he doesn't need his help. "No. We can still do this." Then his giant centipedes reached their goal; the river of magma boiling below them. "This is good enough." Pain summoned his Deva Path. "Chibaku Tensei!"

* * *

Back at Ooo, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Itachi felt the quake. They noticed their home world has increased its speed towards the world they are in, indicating the collision will occur in just a few hours. "We are running out of time!" Itachi said.

"What's the next plan then, Itachi?" Kakashi asked. "I'm dying to know." Still mad at the Uchiha.

"We find Deidara. His ride will take us back home."

"...and gather all Jinchurikis." Shikamaru continued. "But that is impossible. How can you gather all of them in eight hours?"

"By force." Itachi showed them his Sharingan.

"I can't let you do that." Kakashi activated his Sharingan too, glaring to the Uchiha's eyes.

While the two were having an intense stare down, Shikamaru started to walk towards the tall cold mountain. "Are you guys coming?"

"We're right behind you." Kakashi said.

* * *

At the Ice King's palace, a fierce battle has occurred. Two people with great winters on their palms against two cloaked ninjas with a variety of abilities. Deidara threw dozens of his spider bombs to the old man however, his thick wall of ice withstand his art's explosions. "Darn it."

"My turn, Deidara!" Tobi grabbed one spider bomb and charged towards the thick wall.

Ice King laughed, "Ha! You can't destroy my super ultimate defense, you dumb ninjas! YOU JUST CAN'T!"

Unexpectedly, the masked ninja phased through the blue ice wall. Tobi simply placed the spider bomb on Ice King's snow white beard. "Here you go." Then submerged to the floor to escape the blast.

"Ahhh! Get it off! Get it off!" Ice King panicked. Ice Queen tried to help but she's afraid. Luckily, Gunter took the small clay sculpture off and threw it to the window.

It exploded after that.

"Great. That's my last one." Deidara said.

But then screams came through the window. The ninjas heard it. Those screams were from their world. The villagers' cry. "Oh, no." Tobi ran to the window and witnessed their home descending fast. "It's time to go, Deidara."

"What do you mean?" The blond ninja has no clue what his partner was saying and what he's about to do but Tobi grabbed him by force.

"Time to leave." Tobi took his partner and himself to another dimension. The eye hole of his mask created some kind of a wormhole and the two ninjas went through it. When they were gone, the penguins began to cheer. Simon and the Ice Queen were proud to see their enemies left.

"Ha! They got scared of us." Ice Queen said. "What a bunch of cowards!"

"I know!" Ice King agreed. Then, he changed the subject. "Now, what are we going to do with that falling planet?"

"Nothing." An answer not coming from Ice Queen or Gunter. Ice King turned and saw a wounded boy.

It was Finn, badly hurt.

"Finn?" Ice King was surprised to see his beaten frenemy. "What happened?"

The human boy showed him a glowing purple gemstone on his right palm. "She... gave me... this..." then, he fell down on Simon's arms, tired but breathing.

Ice King tried to wake him up. "Finn? FINN! Wake up!" He looked at the gem on his hand. "What am I going to do with this? Finn! FINN!"

Everyone remained silent until the Ice Queen made a comment. "Well, we are doomed."

* * *

Several minutes ago, in outer space, the Man of Darkness also named as Caligo watched the two worlds slowly colliding. He sat on a large remains of the Time Room and watched the ominous scene. "What do you think, my princess? Do you feel it?" He asked Princess Bubblegum of Ooo who he imprisoned in a dead Citadel Guardian. Four of the Bubblegums were captured by the dark entity forcibly watch two worlds collide. "Can you feel it? Fear? Desperation? Their hopes gone when they knew it is the end?"

"You monster!" Bonny of Uuu yelled at the dark entity. "I will kill you!"

"That would be impossible." The Man of Darkness grinned. "I can't die. I exist just like the darkness. The shadow. The fear. Death cannot take me. Nothing can."

"Ha!" Prince Gumball of Aaa chuckled. "Now I know what you are."

"Oh, really?" Caligo approached his pink sweet prisoner. "Do tell."

"You are a Shadow Person. One of the three personifications of doom." Gumball continued as the dark entity kept grinning. "You are here to kill the Light."

The three Bubblegum counterparts were surprised that the prince has something that they don't know.

The pink prince kept on talking. "You are here to destroy the Joy! The Life! The Light of All Reality!"

Caligo clapped his hands. "Yes! That's right. And this cube is one of the things we tried to collect... however, my little brother failed to understand that it cannot destroy the entire Light by one wish. He tried doing the shortcut. But we are going the long way."

Queen Bubblegum of Eee asked the enemy. "You said that you are collecting those things. What are the others?"

Gladly, he showed them a sample, an amethyst. "This is a piece of a big one. An orb. My brothers have a piece for themselves. This is how we travel other worlds. With this, I can be anywhere."

The Bubblegums noticed the dark entity was a talkative one and gave away more information. But the more important thing was that he didn't suspect their other doppleganger from Iii. A counterpart who has the power of a vampire. She turned herself invisible and remained undetected when the others were captured. The pink vampire princess has found an opportunity. While Caligo continued speaking about six stones that they were collecting, the Bubblegum has a perfect time to strike.

She swooped down towards the enemy and snatched the purple piece from the distracted Man of Darkness.

Caligo was caught by surprise. "No." He has made a flaw. A flaw just like his little brother. He missed the invisible one. "NO!" The cube on his hand generated dangerous amount of energy and he used it to blast the vampire princess from the face of existence.

But this Bubblegum is hard to hit. She dodged the strong blast of the cosmic cube and head away to escape. She knew she can't defeat him once he has the cube. But little did he know, the princess was trying to snatch the cube from him first. She made a mistake as well. Princess Bubblegum of Iii used the amethyst to teleport away from the enemy. "I'll be back!" She promised to her counterparts. Then she was gone.

The other prisoners smiled as they knew there's still hope.

The Man of Darkness roared in rage as he made a mistake. "NO! NOOOO!" His scream shook the space around him. Reality quaked just like what happened to Celestine. He almost ripped it. He wanted to make a wish to undo the mistake however, it cannot happen. The purple gem was gone.

His word echoed throughout the Multiverse.

Princess Bubblegum of Iii escaped from the enemy until she saw a boy floating along with the debris in space. And that is where she found Finn.

* * *

Pain has dropped his Deva Path, sacrificing his friend's old body to save their world. This path performed several seal signs and create a black orb on the palm of his hand but he made it bigger. "I hope this works." His plan was to throw his special technique to the center of the strange world and create another planet but it will be pushed away from their world. Pain threw the black orb and watched as the lava began to flow around it and then the crust followed.

The strong and massive gravitational pull of the black orb has taken great effect. Deva Path and Animal Path were caught by its range, mushed them together with those lava and rocks.

Pain just doomed the Land of Ooo.

The god ninja's power has caused a sudden change of Ooo's land formation. Mountains and fields were slowly pulled down to the core of the planet. The Candy People screamed in distress and fear as they saw their kingdom crumble before them.

Kakashi, Shikamaru and Itachi felt the land strangely sinking. "We are running out of time." Kakashi said but then he suspected an unusual wormhole swirling behind the Uchiha. "Itachi! Watch out!"

The wormhole spoke, "Time to go." It pulled the Akatsuki in, leaving Shikamaru and Kakashi on the doomed world.

"Itachi!" The copy ninja tried to grab him but it was too late.

"What are we going to do now?" Shikamaru looked up and saw their world continued to descend. "Oh, man. It looks like this will be my last mission."

Kakashi did not respond but feel so helpless and powerless to stop death of his home world. Then he admit it to himself. "We have failed..." Then there was a great flash of light as the two world collide, consuming everything on its path. Kakashi and Shikamaru shut their eyes as the light hit them.

And they are gone.

* * *

Ice King carried Gunter and Finn to his secret room. His counterpart Ice Queen followed them. "What's the plan?"

"The world is doomed. There is one way to get to safety." Ice King said as he drew a happy face on the floor and doused it with bug milk.

"What are you doing?"

Simon did not answer her but began to chant some strange words that he learned from his friend Marceline. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" Ice King just opened a doorway to the Nightosphere, not a good place for Ice King and Queen.

Ice Queen felt the extreme heat of that place. "Are you joking right now? We can't go there."

Simon asked her, "Do you want to stay here and get squashed by that planet or come with me and survive. We just going to be here for a few days."

"Alright." Ice Queen held his hand as they entered the portal. "But if I start to melt, chill me out."

"Sure thing."

* * *

At the Ninja World, Naruto took the citizens of Konoha to their safe houses. His friends did their duty as well. They have fear in their eyes, a fear of the end. Naruto felt it too. He feel so powerless to save the ninja world. Neji and Naruto saved the rest of the Hyuga Clan from debris of buildings. "I don't know if this will stop." Neji said. "How can Kakashi and Shikamaru stop his catastrophe."

"I know Shikamaru has a plan for this. And Kakashi sensei will never give up. That's for sure." Naruto said.

"I hope you are right, Naruto."

But then, at the middle of chaos, a tiny wormhole appeared behind the blond ninja.

Naruto felt its presence. He turned and saw a dismembered hand grabbed him and pulled him in. "What that-?"

Neji saw his friend pulled to a small wormhole. "I got you, Naruto!" He grabbed the ninja's leg trying to pull him out. However, he was pulled into the portal as well.

As they disappeared, the other world touched the surface of their world and immediately crushed everything. The impact created a big white light that blinded everyone. The light consuming everything on its path.

Naruto and Neji were not the only ones who disappeared. It happened to Gaara, lying unconscious at the Akatsuki hideout, and Han and Roshi and Killerbee. They were taken away by that small wormhole, leaving their fellow comrades behind.

Hidan and Kisame watched the whole world burn before their eyes. The light is the fire that burns everything into nothing. "It looks glorious." The immortal said. "What do you think, Kisame?"

Kisame nervously replied. "Yeah. It's nice to see this world of lies die."

"Lord Jashin will be so happy to see this-." And then the two Akatsuki were completely showered by the destructive light, turning them into nothing.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. It's Different

**Note: A silly concept for a crossover but it will be interesting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: It's Different**

Elsewhere, two jonins went in to the woods for a scouting mission until they discovered a large amber pot in the middle of the forest. The strange thing has the kanji imprinted on it saying Lightning. They wonder. "Could that thing belong to Kumokagure?" The ninja with a pair of black shades asked his partner.

"It could be." The ninja with a sword answered. He summoned a messenger hawk to send a report back to the Konoha. "We should tell the others what we have found. Let the experts deal with this."

His partner asked, "Why are you using that? We have cell phones."

"Yeah. But there are no signal here."

The ninja checked his phone and then agreed. "You are right."

Back at Konoha, the report from the two scout ninjas has arrived to the Hokage's office. "What do we have here?" The village leader read the message but then got tired. "Oh, man. This is tiring." After stating his boredom, his assistant came in carrying a pile of paper work.

The Hokage sighed. "You can place it here."

His assistant suggested, "You want me to do this, Naruto?"

"Thanks, Shikamaru." The blond Hokage said. "But no thanks. I just need some time to rest first."

Then Shikamaru saw the message on the table. He immediately read it and then suggested, "You should read this."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"Two of our ninjas discovered a mysterious large urn just near our borders."

That got Naruto's attention immediately. "What else?" He doesn't want anything strange coming in to his beloved village.

Shikamaru read the rest of it. "That's all."

"Send a squad and a specialist over there. This could be a weapon from outside."

"You mean Tenten? She's the only weapon specialist in there."

"Yes."

Shikamaru said, "Alright. I'll tell her."

"She still sell weapons, right?"

"Yeah. I told her to change her career."

* * *

The squad has arrived, meeting up with the other two who secured the perimeter around the mysterious object. The weapon specialist Tenten entered the scene to investigate the large weapon. "Hmm.."

The her fellow teammate Rock Lee asked, "Does this thing looked like the big urn on your shop?"

"It looked just like the Kohaku no Johei but this looks old and untouched." She noticed the cracks and the moss on it.

Lee wondered, "What do you mean? You mean this is older than the Sage of Six Paths?"

Tenten said. "Older than the rabbit goddess." She checked her phone but realized that there was no signal. She ordered one of the ninjas in the squad. "Send a message to the Hokage. Tell him that it is-."

"Um, guys? I think the pot is moving." The ninja with a sword saw it shaking and hear claws scratching the pot from the inside. He draws out his sword to prepare what's coming. Tenten and Lee moved a step back as they saw the large urn crack.

Then it blow up, releasing black goo all over the place. Everyone was covered with it but there is something else. A large fire emerged from the goo and grabbed one of the ninjas. He screamed so loud the birds of the forest flew. He was burned quickly.

"Retreat!" The ninja with glasses said but then was instantly and unexpected turned thin like someone sucked the life out of him. He dropped to the ground now as a dried corpse. Tenten and Lee left once they heard the last guy said. The other two stayed behind to buy Tenten and Lee some time.

Monsters emerged from the black goo. Now a large armored creature with a blazing head stood up and approached the two ninjas. The ninjas knew they have no chance to defeat them but they tried. They fight back.

Lee and Tenten heard the two screamed in agony. "This is bad! This is really, really bad!" Tenten said.

Five monsters were free from the large ancient urn. Once they got on their feet, the large fire giant said. "Those damn mortals used a large pot to trap me with these underlings."

The demon looked around the place and noticed that everything is unfamiliar to him. The taste of the ninja's soul was a bit different. "What is this place?"

Then one of his companions, a witch, brought a live one. "How about this one, Abadeer?" She dragged a wounded ninja to her leader.

The demon Hunson Abadeer grabbed the ninja and asked him, "Tell me, mortal. What is this place?"

"This thi- this is Konogakure. Land of Fire." The ninja answered.

The large fire creature checked the place. "This place has no fire. It's not even _on fire_! Not like my kingdom."

The demon exclaimed, "Don't interrupt me, Flame King. I'll do the talking here." He turned back to the ninja, "Now tell me what world is this?" He wants more answers.

The ninja has no clue what the demon wants. He has already told him the place. What else does he want to know?

Hunson asked again, "What is this world?"

"The folks called it the Ninja World. Or Earth."

"It's the same to our world." Maja said. "But it has a lot of ninjas."

"Yes. This is the world that appeared above us. It looks like both of our worlds were destroyed." Flame King said. "You know what that means..."

Hunson sucked the life out of the ninja, knowing that the human has no more information to give them. The devil grinned after tasting the ninja's soul. "This world is ours."

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of Konogakure, deep in to the forest, a small and quiet portal opened and three ninjas in black cloak emerged from it. They noticed the big changes of the place.

It's strange.

It's different.

Completely different.

"Where are we now, Tobi?" Itachi asked the masked man.

"I don't get it. We should be in Konoha. Right on top of the Hokage Monument." Tobi answered.

Itachi took another look around and noticed they are just in a flat surface of the forest, standing on a large tree stump. "Wow. Look at this tree. It's enormous!"

Deidara asked, "What do you think happened, Tobi? Did our world die? How long are we dead?"

Tobi exclaimed, "We are not dead! My dimension was our only chance to survive, okay? We survived, Deidara. Do you understand?"

The blond Akatsuki felt sick as he was thinking about it. "Ugh... just thinking of it... it's too much..." He threw up.

Then Itachi remembered their world collided to another and caused the destruction of both worlds. He can't help but ask. "If our world was destroyed, where exactly are we?"

Tobi has no answer for that. All they need to do now is explore the place to see how different this world is.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. It's Complicated

**Note: This chapter is unexpected. Read until the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: It's Complicated**

In Tobi's dimension where he saved a handful of valuable people, eight Jinchurikis are secured and safe while the Six-tails is missing. Along with him are his remaining Akatsuki teammates Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu and Zetsu.

Tobi just saved the people that he needed in his grand plan.

"Zetsu..." He turned to the black half. "Have you taken it?"

"Yes." Zetsu handed him Nagato's Rinnegan. "He gave it to me before he disappeared from the light."

Tobi removed his mask and placed the eye on his left. "It is time." He turned to the confused Jinchurikis. But one of them faced at him with shock. It was Yugito the Two-tails Jinchuriki. Tobi turned away from her gaze doesn't want to do it yet. "We... we just need some time."

Zetsu understood. "Well, we have one missing. We can't really do anything right now."

It has been days the ninjas took refuge in Tobi's dimension. Kakuzu used his abilities to give water to the others in order to survive. The eight-tailed Jinchuriki willingly used his tentacles for food. Many knew they must not eat the meat of a tailed beast but they need to eat.

They don't have any source of food in that cold dark dimension.

The Akatsuki and the jinchurikis stayed in that dimension for two straight days until, the blond ninja Naruto cannot handle one more hour in that realm. "Get us out of here! I don't like this place!"

Tobi answered, "I will let you all out if it's okay to get out. As for now, stay put."

"We are here for two days now." Roshi said. "We have to go outside and see what happens."

Han stand by his partner. "He's right. We need to leave this place. I don't want to die here. We all don't want to die here."

"I say stay put!" Tobi yelled. The Jinchurikis listened to him. They know he's the one who saved them from the destruction of their world. The masked Akatsuki called up his eyes from the outside. "How is the outside, Zetsu?"

The black half tried to contact his other half who stayed behind with Pain and Hidan. "I still can't detect him. It is like he's... gone."

"Damn it." Tobi wanted to get out too but he's a little scared what's outside. Could it be empty like the vastness of the night or just debris of their former world, scattered around the system drifting away? "Time to leave."

"Right now?" Zetsu got worried. "What happens if... something went wrong out there?"

"Then I will pull us back here." Tobi chose two people to accompanied him. "Itachi. Deidara. Come with me."

The Uchiha and the ninja artist approached the masked man. "What's the plan?" Deidara asked.

"We are going out to see what's outside... what's left of it, actually."

Then Naruto heard his words and came towards him. "I'm coming too."

Tobi denied, "No. You must remain here until we get back."

"I want to see what happened! I lost a lot of friends. I just... I just want to see if they are okay."

"Again. I'm sorry." Itachi apologizes. Naruto doesn't like the answer but he went back to look after Gaara.

Then Tobi said one last thing to Zetsu, "If I don't get back in 10 minutes..."

"I know." Black Zetsu understood.

"Good." Tobi transported Itachi, Deidara and himself to the outside, hoping that there's still a world to land on.

* * *

At the Nightosphere, Finn was awakened by Ice Queen's cold touch. The human yelled by surprise. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"I'm icing you body. It's pretty hot in the Nightosphere." She said.

The boy stood up and looked around, seeing demons panicking around the dark realm. "What is happening?"

Ice Queen said, "It looks like the demon king has not returned and the demons are fighting for the throne.

"And where is Ice King?"

"Trying to take the throne too." She pointed at Hunson Abadeer's castle and there he saw the crazy old Simon zapping demons with his ice magic, protecting his new throne.

The old wizard yelled, "This is mine! All mine!"

"Oh, man... How long I was out?"

"Sorry, kid. I can't read time." She answered.

"Alright. How long are we in here?"

"Two days." Ice Queen just answered his question.

"Thanks." Finn picked up his sword and charged towards the demon castle, about to stop Simon's rampage. Ice Queen just watched as her male counterpart about to get his butt kicked by a human boy. She flinched as she saw the hard kicks. She reacted just like he reacted.

"That's gotta hurt."

* * *

At the new and strange world, the three Akatsuki traveled to the west to see if there are villages or people. They moved around for about an hour and still no sign of life. There are no birds chirping or anything. Just the sound of leaves rustling and the breeze passing by.

It's like the world is empty.

"This is wrong." Deidara said. "This is all wrong!"

"I know." Itachi looked to the left, detecting a chakra. "But we have to keep looking." He took a detour to the left heading towards the strange and familiar chakra.

"Itachi! Where are you going?" Tobi moved to Itachi's direction. Deidara followed.

"Where is he going, Tobi?"

"I have no idea."

Just a few meters away, Itachi got a good look at the person with the strange chakra. He stopped unexpectedly. Deidara and Tobi dropped i.

"What did you see?" The blond Akatsuki asked however, he got no answer. Just Itachi's surprised expression. "What's wrong with him?" He asked Tobi.

The masked Akatsuki turned to the direction where Itachi was looking. "Wait. Is that…?"

"Sasuke." The Uchiha said. He saw his brother walking in the woods wearing a black cloak and new hair style and looking mature. Deidara observed and realized that the Uchiha's hair covers his left eye. "Huh, emo…"

"What do you mean?" Tobi asked.

"Nevermind."

But then, out from nowhere, three ninjas with a powerful chakra flowing in them popped out behind the Akatsuki and struck them down in a flash. Luckily, Tobi used his technique to transport them away from the strangers' attacks.

Just ten meters away, Tobi brought Itachi and Deidara to safety. "Did you get those guys's faces?" He asked Itachi.

The Uchiha answered. "Those are Sasuke's clones! And they felt different."

"How different?"

"Very different."

They thought they lost him. However, they aren't when the new and different Sasuke appeared from the shadows and threw his sword with chidori at them. Tobi used his power to transport the sword to another dimension.

Sasuke made his next attack without any hesitation. He threw thousands of shurikens to the unprepared Akatsukis. Quickly, Itachi protected his teammates and also threw a thousand shurikens. Every shurikens they threw, deflects the other every single one of them.

After they ran out of shurikens, both of the Uchihas used a fire technique and blow out a large ball of flames. Their techniques collided just like the previous technique. However, Sasuke's power has able to push Itachi's technique a few inches.

Once his power depleted, Itachi switched to the defensive.

Sasuke's intense flames pushed forward and engulfed the three Akatsuki. After a few seconds, Sasuke stopped and waited for the smoke to disperse. When it did, a red armored monster emerged from the dust cloud.

"How is this possible?" Sasuke spoke. "How can an imposter have Itachi's powers?"

"Because I am Itachi." Itachi answered.

Then Sasuke asked a question. "What is Itachi's last words?"

Deidara then responded, "Wait, what?"

Itachi has no clue. "What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"I knew it." Sasuke is about to make his next attack.

Then they were interrupted when Tobi shouted. "Wait! Give him another question!"

"Alright. What's Itachi's answer when I asked him about the massacre?"

Itachi remembered what he said and why he did it. "To test the limits of my abilities."

Another question, "What is the name of Itachi's lover?"

Then Tobi and Deidara answered at the same time. "Konan."

Itachi turned light red when he heard their answer. He quickly denies it. "No. Her name was _(censored)_."

The two Akatsuki never heard of that name. "Oh… kay."

Itachi said the correct answer. He proved himself to his little brother that he's Itachi. "Now you know it was me."

"No." Sasuke said. "Itachi is dead. I saw him died. You can't be him!"

Without anything to convince him, Itachi turned to Tobi. "Just explain everything to him."

Tobi released the Jinchurikis and the rest of the Akatsuki to the new world. Their appearances surprised Sasuke even more.

The masked Akatsuki said, "Now let us explain what really happened to us."

Sasuke let them speak. "Convince me."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. It's Not Going Well

**Chapter 7: It's Not Going Well**

It was very quiet and awkward night at the Uzumaki residence. The family tried to get used of their new guest. The two kids, Boruto and Himawari, asked their parents especially to their dad. "Is he your relative?, dad?" The son had some hard time remembering where he met their guest before. Boruto was sure he met that guy before but he can't tell where and when.

Naruto answered to his son, "He's actually your cousin. Very distant cousin..." The Hokage continued eating his dinner.

Boruto said, "I thought you were the only child, dad."

Then Naruto's wife Hinata knew what's going on and tried to help him make up a story to the kids. "Well, your father has an uncle that he did not know and this is his cousin he never met before."

The young daughter answered. "That doesn't make sense."

They screwed up. Their story is not convincing to their children until the young Naruto saved them. "Hey, Boruto! You are my cousin... Menma from... from.. Yugakure. I came here because I got bored of my life over there, alright? I just want to be in the Leaf village with my... my uncle Naruto."

Then Boruto and Himawari believed that story. The daughter asked to her mother, "Are we going to share a room?"

Hinata smiled, "Of course not. He will take the guest bedroom."

The teenage Naruto whispered to his older self. "So, can you tell me why you married Hinata?"

The Hokage chuckled sarcastically. "I'll explain later." He picked up his phone and texted Sasuke. ' _This is not going well. How are things over there?'_

Sasuke texted back. ' _Everything's fine. Sarada and Itachi are getting along. But Sakura is a little nervous.'_

 _'What now, Sasuke? You brought the Akatsuki and the Jinchurikis in Konoha without a warning. Now the other Kages are coming here to see what's going on.'_ Naruto texted back.

"Naruto..." His wife called him.

"Yes, Hinata?" The older Naruto quickly turned off his phone.

"Are you done?" She pointed at his food.

"Um, yes!" Naruto replied. "I need to go. Job to do." The Hokage stood up and left. He called his younger self to come with him.

Hinata, Boruto and Himawari were left alone. They remained silent for a few minutes until Boruto commented. "There he goes again."

* * *

After the trouble in the Nightosphere, Finn, Ice King and Ice Queen left the hellish dimension safely and landed to the place they thought to be the Candy Kingdom. The three people looked around and noticed they were in a barren land with canyons and buildings made of clay and rock. "Where are we? This doesn't look like Princess Bubblegum's castle." Ice King said.

"Yeah. Good eyes, old man." Ice Queen replied sarcastically. "We didn't notice that."

Simon checked out the structure around them. "Hmmm... looks like this place is owned by a sand king."

Suddenly, Finn pulled out his sword when he heard a small noise in the dark corners. "We are not alone."

Simon and his counterpart moved back close to the human boy. Later, they saw a silhouette stepping out from the shadows. "Well, well, well... this is a surprise." The demon king of the Nightosphere Hunson Abadeer welcomed them with open arms. "You guys survived! I thought _we_ are the only ones left."

"We?" Ice Queen asked.

"Oh, just my friends back at Ooo..." The demon called his gang. "You can come out now."

From the shadows of the canyon, the Flame King, Maja the Sky Witch, the evil Ricardio and the mysterious Scorcher came out to meet the three survivors of Ooo. Finn was happy to see some people from Ooo however, he was horrified to see what these five did to the place. Finn looked around and saw human bodies piled up in the shadows. "What have you done? Those are... people!"

"Yeah." Hunson said. "But they are not from Ooo which is alright."

"No!" Finn yelled. "It is not alright! You killed those people!"

The Flame King doesn't like the human boy's words. "What are you talking about? This people is the reason why we lost our world."

"What are you talking about? This people? It is impossible they did this. I mean, they don't look almighty and manage to move their world." Finn said, trying to make sense to those monsters. "Think about it. Why would they crash their world to ours?"

However, the demon doesn't care. "Whatever, kid. As long as these people have tasty souls, I'm satisfied." He grabbed a child that was trying to escape.

"Let him go, Abadeer!" Finn pulled out his sword. Ice King and Queen were not interested what's going on. Instead of helping Finn, they went to Ricardio and talked about how they survived.

"You know, it was unbelievable." The Heart Guy said. "We were trapped by these people inside a large pot and I thought that will be the end of us. But, heck... we survived."

"Well, you won't believe what happened to us." Ice King told his tale. "We went to Nightosphere."

"Impressive." Ricardio commented.

Finn shouted at the two ice people. "Seriously, guys?"

Then the demon chuckled. He approached the human boy with a sinister smile. "It looks like you are on your own, Finn."

Losing his cool, Finn asked the demon. "What are you planning to do? Huh? Take people's souls in this world?"

"No. There is a source of these delicious souls. We already found it."

"Really?" Finn wanted to know that the demon was not lying to him. "A source of the souls? That thing exist?"

Hunson pointed at the ground. "It's here. Underground."

That doesn't make sense to Finn. The human boy remained silent and confused of the demon's words. Hunson released the village boy and faced Finn. "Alright. Are you coming with us to this source?"

Finn has some second thoughts about it. If he joins him, then the people who lives in that world will think he's the enemy. But if he did not join Hunson, he might not see this _source of the souls._ "We will come with you. But remember this, we are doing this to see if this source exist. If it does, we will stop you!"

Flame King whispered to the demon. "Why are we taking this boy? He will interfere with our plans."

"Don't worry." Hunson responded. "I have plans for them too." He smirked.

* * *

In the void of space, outside the universe, the reconstructed Time Room started to move in light speed. It is heading towards the Ninja World where the dark entity Caligo detected his amethyst's energy. He's going to retrieve it before his brothers find out that he lost it.

"One mistake! ONE small mistake!" The Man of Darkness slammed his fist to the controls of the Time Room. "I'm going to get it. Oh, I'm going to get it back!"

Prince Gumball still chained up behind the shadow man yelled. "You're crazy!"

Princess Bubblegum of Ooo responded. "Are you going to crash this place to that world?"

Caligo grinned. "Yes." He has his eyes set on the Ninja World.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. It's His World

**Chapter 8: It's His World**

"Okay. What are we doing here?" Finn looked at the large roots of an enormous tree. It's bigger than Ice King's castle. Ice King and the Ice Queen were still talking to Ricardio, forgetting the fact that they are at the foot of the largest tree in all the land.

Hunson answered, "This is where we are going. I can feel the smell of souls coming out from it." He turned to the Flame King and the Scorcher and commanded them. "Burn a tunnel!" The fire entities pour all of their flames to the root of the tree and burn a hole creating a large tunnel for the demon. "Let's go." Hunson called the others but not Ricardio and Maja. "You two... stay here. I want you guys to guard the entrance. Do not let anyone come in."

"Sure." Maja said. "But don't leave us here. I don't want to stay in a place like this."

Hunson, Finn and the two ice people followed the scorching trail of the two fire entities. Finn can feel the gravity shifting as they are going deeper into the tree. "Where are we going? Are we really going down?"

"Just wait and see." Hunson grinned.

* * *

The Kages from other villages came to Konoha for they received a message that concerns the entire Ninja World. The Mizukage Chojuro, Raikage Darui and Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi have arrived and meet up with the Hokage Naruto. Four Kages were present but the Kazekage Gaara is not. They have not received a message or communication in the Sand Village.

Worried about Gaara and his people, Naruto sent a squad to the Sand Village hoping everything's okay and it's just a slight glitch in their communication network.

The Kages went to the secluded facility and looked through the two-way mirror. Familiar people were inside tended by the medical units of Konoha. They looked badly injured like they got out from the battlefield.

"Who are they, Naruto?" Darui asked.

"You all know who they are." Naruto said.

"Yeah. These are the Akatsukis... but the others are Jinchurikis." Chojuro noticed the Fourth Mizukage Yagura are among them. "All of them are deceased."

Kurotsuchi saw the long dead Roshi and Han standing next to the Akatsuki Tobi. "That guy with the orange mask... he's Madara, right?"

Naruto looked at the masked man and remembered who that man was. Obito Uchiha. "Yes. He is." He doesn't want to tell the others about them.

Then Darui asked. "If the Jinchurikis are here, that means they have the Tailed Beasts."

Naruto felt the energy inside them and he's positive that they have in them. "They have the Tailed Beasts. However, they have some slight difference."

"What do you mean?"

"They are not from _here_."

Out from the shadows, Sasuke approached the Kages with vital information. "They are from another dimension. Slightly different from ours." The Kages knows about Sasuke's power to travel across dimensions but they have never thought of an alternate dimension of their world. Sasuke has talked to Itachi about it and what happened to them. "My brother- Itachi gave us information of the cataclysm that happened in their world."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"This is bigger than the moon falling to our planet. Instead of a moon, another world... the same size of our planet." Sasuke cannot believe something like that happened. He has no idea how to avert that kind of catastrophe if ever it happens to their world. He doesn't quite know the limits of his Rinnegan if he can push or even move the other world away.

"Did your brother tell you anything how to stop it?" Kurotsuchi wanted to know so she and her men will work together to counter it.

Unfortunately, Itachi has no idea. He only told them that they survived because Tobi saved them, gave them shelter in his dimension. Sasuke simply answer. "No. He said there is no way to prevent this."

The Kages went silent for a minute, thinking about the scenario if it ever happens. They cannot comprehend the destruction of two worlds.

But suddenly, an intelligence officer barged in delivering an urgent news to the Hokage. "We have detected an anomaly, Lord Hokage. Bigger and faster."

"Where will be the crash site?"

"It is heading towards the God Tree." The officer answered.

Naruto asked the officer. "How big is this anomaly?"

"Double the size of the moon, my lord."

Then there's a chance for them to counter it. Naruto asked Darui. "Do you still have that Chakra Cannon in your village?"

The Raikage answered yes.

* * *

Deep under the God Tree, the refugees of Ooo have reached the root of all power, the source of the souls. As they arrived, they were struck by the blinding white light welcoming them. Scorcher and The Flame King were not blinded by it but they saw something. Ice King and Ice Queen screamed in pain when their eyes were shined overreacting. Finn and Hunson adjusted their eyes to the new light and see what's in front of them. "What did you see?" Finn asked the demon.

Hunson squinted and see a silhouette of a woman chained up on a T-shaped iron board. It's an illuminating goddess with long white hair flowing down. But then another creature was lurking behind her. The demon looked at the back of the iron board and there he saw an ominous face. It's the Lich King also chained up together with the beautiful pale goddess. "What is the meaning of this?" The demon wonder if the source of all souls came from her.

Then the goddess began to whisper to the demon Hunson. "K..."

Hunson listened.

"Kill it." She's referring to the Lich King that strapped on the other side of the iron. Its presence weakens her. Unfortunately for her, Hunson doesn't want to kill the Lich King. He liked where his rival is. "Forgive me, my dear. But I like him to remain there."

The Lich's eyes turned, heard what the demon said. "Damn you, Hunson..."

Finn suspected something. "What did she say?"

"None of your business, kid. This is just a talk between a demon and a goddess. No mortals allowed."

After the demon push the boy away from his conversation to the pale woman, someone responded to the demon's question. "This is how the world works now. This is _his_ law."

They turned around and saw a dark entity standing on the exit tunnel. This man wears a black cloak with red clouds printed on it.

Finn raised his sword to the unknown enemy. "Who are you?"

The man stepped out from the shadows revealing himself to them. He appears to have a slick white hair just like the chained goddess and a necklace dangling on his revealing chest. This man looked like death as he carries a three bladed scythe. The white haired man cried out. "You are all trespassers of Lord Jashin's world! Prepare for your end!" After the cry, he attacked them head on.

Bravely, Finn was the first one to engage the enemy. Their blades clashed and a battle ensues.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. It's not Him

**Chapter 9: It's not Him**

Finn swings his blade furiously at the cloaked man who's enjoys the fast paced clash. Ice King and Ice Queen were just watching the intense battle while Flame King and the Scorcher were analyzing the enemy's movements. As they fight, Finn asked for his opponent's name. "First things first. Who are you?"

"I am Hidan." The man simply answered the kid. "The man who will wipe you all out in the name of Jashin!"

Hunson went close to the goddess and asked her. "Who's he?"

She looked up and saw the strange cloaked man. "He's a disciple... of a false god. He's... keeping us here. Please. Release me." She begged but the demon ignored her plea.

Hunson stepped in to face the cloaked man. "Finn! Step back! I want him to answer some of my questions."

Hidan smirked, thinking that they underestimated him. "You thought I was alone here." Then numerous silhouettes appeared from the shadows behind him. "Think again!" They are all look alike but slightly different. There are men, women, younger people, animals like a pony or a wolf or a cat, small people with big heads and a bunch of creepy humanoid monsters. Some have scars. Stitches. Long hair. Strange tattoos. Large breasts. They all looked a lot like the mysterious Hidan. The things that looked the same are the dark cloaks with red clouds, lethal blades, white hair, necklace and a killer smile.

"They are your counterparts from other universes!" Finn realized how big the multiverse is.

"Yes!" Hidan cried joyfully. "These are all my 85,334 counterparts! Can you defeat my immortal army?"

Finn asked the others. "Guys, what's the plan?"

The Flame King answered the human. "Burn them all." He charged towards the immortals. The Scorcher followed. Hidan and his army attacked them from all directions. He surrounded them and overwhelmed them with their numbers.

But then it was Hidan who underestimated them.

Simon and the Ice Queen created a large ice barrier to protect the group and stop the movement of the enemies. Once the immortals were stopped, the fire users and Hunson struck back at them.

As the intense battle commenced, Finn heard the whisper of the goddess. "Help me..."

Finn turned his attention to the beautiful pale maiden. "How can I help you?"

She said. "Release me from these chains. They are restraining my movements. Cut them."

The human boy tried to cut the chains with his sword but then he realized that if he released her, the Lich King will be released as well. It will make the situation worse. "I can't. He will be free." Finn is a little terrified with the Lich.

The goddess begged. "Please... I want to get out of here."

Feeling pity for her, Finn decided to free her. "Alright. Just... I'll try."

In the midst of battle, Hidan noticed the human boy trying to break the chains. "NO!" He charged in, passing through Ice King's defenses. He abled to stop the boy. "You fool! Do you want to tear this reality apart?"

Startled by his words, Finn asked. "What do you mean?"

At the same time, the Time Room descents quickly almost hitting the moon. The Man of Darkness was enjoying the ride while his prisoners were not. At the grounds of Kumogakure, the Kages accompanied with Killerbee have already set up the cannon. They aim it to the incoming meteorite which is the Time Room.

The shadow man saw the large cannon from afar. He knows that they are ready to take him out. "It looks like they are here to greet us." He grinned at his prisoners.

The Bubblegums have no way to get out in time. They are doomed.

Back to the core of the artificial Ninja World, Finn asked Hidan what he meant about breaking the goddess and the Lich free. "What do you mean?"

The immortal explains, "Those two keeps this world together. Keeping the cycle. Her massive chakra gives life to this world and that dark creature consumes the souls and then she absorbs it from him. Continuing the cycle!"

Now Finn has some second thoughts about it. "Oh, man..." He then apologized to the goddess. "I'm sorry, Miss. I don't know if it is the right thing to do."

Suddenly, the Scorcher grabbed the chains and melted it. His hand turned bright like the morning sun. The entire room suddenly turned summer hot. Everyone was surprised by the enigmatic pyromancer's actions.

Hidan yelled in disbelief. "YOU FOOL! YOU DESTROYED THIS WORLD!"

Quite unexpectedly, the Scorcher responded with a deep voice. "That's my purpose."

Once the chain shattered, the goddess and the Lich were freed and regained their strengths. The immortal army charged towards them, trying to contain them. The pale goddess used her long silver hair to grab dozens of them. Her strong strands were lethal to the immortals. They slip in to their skins through their pores and then crush their bones and internal organs inside. That doesn't kill them but it will disable them.

Lich grabbed one and sucked the immortal's soul. His victim quickly deteriorate turning their bodies into ashes. However, that doesn't frighten the other immortals. They kept on attacking them.

But then, the ground began to shake intensely. Now that core is gone, the world is breaking apart. Finn was afraid of this. He cannot believe that he will experience the same thing that happened to his friend Jake. Another world will die and he has nothing to do to stop it. "No. Not thing again." The human boy trembled in fear. As hope seemed lost, he was grabbed by the pale goddess and carried him away from the crumbling world. Ice King saw the two and flew with them.

The others were left behind fighting the army of fearless immortals. They seemed to be handling it quite okay. As for the Lich, he disappeared into the shadows.

Finn asked the horned goddess. "Where are you taking me?"

"Yeah! Where are you taking him?" The Ice King wonder why the kid and not him.

The pale woman answered. "I don't know. I kinda have this instinct. He's just a boy. I cannot just leave him there."

As for this moment, Finn felt like he just met his mom. "Were you a mother?"

"Mother of two." She replied. They fly towards the large crack of the world's crust, leaving the inner core and into the surface. "No time to chat. We need to stop this."

Ice King was kinda curious how to fix it. "How? Is there any way to fix this mess? I mean, it is a big mess."

She answered. "I'm going to summon my grandfather. He can fix this."

Finn asked her the important questions. "Um, what's your name, what are you and what kind of goddess are you?"

"I'm Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki of the Otsutsuki Clan. This was suppose to be my world."

When he heard the word princess, Simon reacted. "You are a princess! I love princesses!" He made a huge smile. Finn was embarrassed but Kaguya completely ignores the Ice King.

She told them. "Remember, stick with me if you want to stay alive."

"Sure." Finn and Simon answered.

The world breaks apart like a jigsaw puzzle separate from the others. The Man of Darkness saw his creation crumbling. "No! NO!" His trusted immortal army has failed to protect the core.

The ninja living in that world felt the earthquake and witness their world shatter like glass slowly. Gravity shifted as the pieces of earth slowly ascends to space. Chaos spreads instantly. The Kages doesn't know what's going on. They wondered if it was the meteorite's doing or something else. With nothing to lose, they fired the cannon to the falling Time Room.

The large beam of chakra blasted the large object and destroyed it. They thought they destroy it.

Unfortunately, it didn't. The only thing they destroyed was Time. The sky above them turned into fractals shattering. It is happening again. Time and Reality breaking apart. They just doomed themselves.

As their world descends into chaos and madness, Hidan's army emerged from the shadows and attacked all the villages simultaneously. The young Naruto and his friends from his world saw the immortal army ravaging the village. Itachi and the Akatsuki from the alternate universe saw Hidan and his counterparts spreading chaos and destruction all over the place.

Deidara asked Itachi. "Should we join in?"

Itachi glared at him which means no.

Deidara responded. "Alright then."

Kakuzu said. "There are a lot of them. All of them are immortal. Hard to kill." But then he grinned as his black tendrils came out from his stitches. "Let's test his immortality then. We already know that's not him."

Deidara agreed knowing their Hidan is already gone. "Yeah. I'm going to be honest here. I really want to blow that big smirk on his face ever since I met him."

But then one Hidan approached them with great joy. "My friends! You are all here! Come! Join us!" The Akatsuki looked at each other, agreeing to their choice. Itachi made first attack by burning the smilling immortal with the Amaterasu. The immortal screamed in pain but seemed to be enjoying it. Then, Deidara small clay spiders to Hidan's vital parts including his head and detonate.

The immortals felt their counterpart's demise and turned their attention to the Akatsuki. Their faces of disbelief looked like a haunting glare. One of them spoke, "You dare betray us. Betray me?"

Itachi and the other S-Class Criminals prepared themselves for a huge fight.

* * *

While the chaos spreads in the Leaf Village, Kaguya, Finn and Simon were on top of a cliff witnessing the destruction all around. Finn cannot believe his eyes. A world is about to be destroyed and it's all his fault. He was thinking if he didn't released the goddess from her chains, the world will be unharmed. But then he remembered what she said. She knows someone who can fix it. Her grandfather.

"So... this grandpa of yours. What is he?" He asked the princess politely.

She answered the boy as she drew a large diagram on the ground. "He's the the Divine King of Light and Order. Creation itself. He created everything around you." After finishing the diagram, she added. "And he's not going to like it when he sees this." She put her hands together like she's about to make a prayer.

Finn and Simon watched as the pale goddess started chanting some strange new words.

Of course, the curious Ice King leaned towards Finn and asked. "What is she doing?"

"Let's just wait and see." Finn replied.

They listened.

 _"Vocabis et ego Patris de lumine!"_

And then, the diagram began to glow white light. Kaguya, Finn and Simon moved back away from the glowing drawing. But then the glowing diagram suddenly turned blood red. Kaguya moved back terrified by the significance of the red light.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked as he and Simon moved away from the diagram as well.

"He's not coming."

"So he denied your call." Simon said. "What a rude guy."

"No." Kaguya looked up at the swirling clouds creating a hurricane's eye. "Someone else answered my call."

"Who?"

The clouds instantly dispersed above them as a colossal pair of feet descends from the heavens. Finn and Simon gazed in awe at the titan from the sky slowly landing to the world's surface. Kaguya, in the other hand, was worried.

Finn tried to ask the pale goddess what that is.

She answered immediately before he could ask the question. "It's my grand-uncle - Satsuriku-shin"

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**


	10. It's not going to be okay after this

Author's Note: This is going to be a long chapter but it will be the last. Epilogue coming soon.

 **Chapter 10: It's not going to be okay after this**

Satsuriku-shin, the golden entity which is the 'granduncle' of the goddess Princess Kaguya, saw the fracturing Time spreading across the world. He did not turn to the one who summoned him but he simply moved towards the fracture to repair it. Finn asked the pale princess, "What is he doing?"

"Stitching Time up. If it breaks, reality will be invaded by-" She then stopped when she heard a loud rumble from beyond. Everyone looked up to the sky and saw the shadow man created its gigantic form. The Man of Darkness is in full power.

"I can't let you fix it!" The shadow man yelled in front of the golden entity.

Satsuriku-shin did not respond. He just do what has to be done. He grabbed the fabric of reality and started stitching them together. However, the shadow man attacked the entity forcing him to fight him. Satsuriku-shin responded with an upper cut.

While the two titans were fighting, Finn noticed something at the chest of the shadow entity glowing like a sun. He pulled his binoculars from his dirty and well-worn backpack. He looked at the glowing object and saw the wishing cube. "There it is!" He said. He gave the binoculars to Ice King. The old man saw it and his desire for wishes popped out.

However, when the princess saw the cube, visions of her past flashes before her. Horrible memories of a large man holding the cube. His sinister smirk. His cold blue eyes. His purple skin. Kaguya felt fear again. "No. Get that thing away!"

Finn and Simon were confused but they can't help but ask her why. She might know something about that mysterious cube. "You know the cube?"

"Yes." She answered.

"You know where it came from?"

"Yes."

"You know how it works?"

"Yes."

Then one important question that needed to be answered. "Do you know where it came from?"

Kaguya responded with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I know who owns it."

* * *

The army of immortals were no match against the Akatsuki led by Itachi. The bomb terrorist Deidara, the zombie Kakuzu and the masked Tobi were battling the thousand of Hidans. They are trying protect the people of the Leaf Village. They are not themselves anymore. Something has changed them. Changed their hearts and vowed to protect the innocent. However, nothing's changed... Deidara just wants to test his bombs to the loud mouth immortal. Kakuzu just hates Hidan. Tobi has some plans for the immortal bodies he took to his dimension. And Itachi... nothing's changed. He continues to protect the village.

He activated his Susanoo, trying to take down as many enemies in each swing. Just across the blazing battlefield, he saw his brother Sasuke using his version of Susanoo. Instead of battling those immortal lunatics, he's saving people carrying them to safety. Alongside with him is a woman with pink hair.

But then just beyond the walls of the village, he saw the golden entity fighting the dark smoking giant. Both of them are ten times bigger than his Susanoo. "What is that?"

His fully-grown brother Sasuke came in with his fully formed Susanoo armor. "Whatever it is, we should stay back and keep those white-haired clones away from the village."

"About that woman with pink-hair." Itachi mentioned.

"Sakura? Why?"

Itachi just smiled. "I'm happy you found someone. That's all."

"Why are you saying this?"

"It doesn't matter, Sasuke. Just protect your family and move on. You need to live." Without any goodbyes, Itachi leaps out from the village and into the two entities. Sasuke cannot do anything but watch his brother leaving him for a second time wondering why would he charged into those large beings. He tried to stop Itachi and tell him that he wanted him to stay with Sarada and Sakura. A new member of the Uchiha family. Sasuke tried to hold down his emotions. But it was too late.

Itachi saw the world is crumbling just like last time. He doesn't want that to happen again. The only thing that could've caused this rapture are these two giants, that's what he thought.

The people in the Leaf Village looked up and saw the large winged titan soaring above them away from the village. Everyone knew it was Itachi and a lot thought Itachi was abandoning them. However, they saw from the horizon are the two titans fighting. They trembled in fear and others broke down in tears and terror. The Hidan counterparts continued their slaughter. A few ninjas were left to fight back.

* * *

Finn was surprised in disbelief. "I did not know a Greek god owned that cube."

"Yes. He's a god and that's his name." Kaguya said. "I don't know what is Greek and yes, he owns the cube. He can do anything with it. Most of my race were slaughtered by him. My brothers and sisters. Father and mother. Everyone!"

Simon tried to comfort her by patting her back. "There, there... I lost a family once."

Kaguya wiped out her tears. "You did?"

"Yeah." Simon said. "I had a daughter... I think. But whatever, the last thing I remember is I gave her a toy to accompany her." Simon remembered a little about his past and he doesn't know he was talking about Marceline. However, Finn knows.

"Okay. Now that we know who the owner is. We have to find a way to get that cube back."

"I don't want to touch it." Kaguya said. "So many memories. Bad ones."

Then Simon has an idea. "Hey! Those guys are big, right? Why not we sneak between them and snatched that cube out?"

Thinking about Simon's plan, Finn started to remember the functions of the cube. He finally knows how to fix everything. "I have a better idea." Finn said. "But the sneaking part will be the problem. How are we going to get there?"

They looked up and saw a large winged man passed above them. Simon grabbed Finn and said, "We hitch a ride." The two flew up to the sky and followed Itachi's Susanoo. Cannot get any closer, Ice King just threw Finn towards its back. "Here! Go and get that cube!"

Finn landed on the Susanoo's back and saw Itachi inside. "Um, hello there."

Itachi noticed and tried to get the young man off his back.

However, this boy resisted and so he pulled out his sword and stabbed its back trying to hold on as the large red winged giant stir and turn. It was a challenge to Finn as he holds on to his sword. Fortunately for him, they got near to the two giants and Finn can finally let go. Once he saw the cube below him, he jumped off.

Finn landed on the dark titan's enormous chest directly to the cube itself. The human boy held on to it. He felt the thousand of vibrations flowing through his hands as he touched the yellow glowing cube. "Whoa! Tingling..."

"What are you doing?" Itachi yelled at him.

Finn turned and saw the ninja with red eyes. "Uh... I'm just fixing everything! Trust me on this." He twist and turn the cube trying to open it. However, Itachi doesn't trust Finn and so he did a dropkick on to Finn, trying stop him. Unknowingly, the cube opened and pulled Finn and Itachi inside. A soft whisper greeted the two inside, "Welcome."

Ice King and Kaguya watched as one of the two giants imploded into a large cosmic light that later engulfed the entire crumbling Reality. Simon shut his eyes as the light blinded him. There was no sounds or heat. Just light. Simon kept on closing his eyes until it fades away. He took a peek and noticed he's back home in his Ice Kingdom. The Land of Ooo has been restored. "Yes! He did it! Finn did it!"

Unfortunately, it was not a victory that Simon thought it would be. The old man took his time to realize what's around him. Minutes later, the broken man noticed one thing. He's all alone in the Land of Ooo. No candy people. No creatures. No insects. No one is with the Ice King. Could it be he is also the only living thing in this entire restored universe? Simon cannot help but asked, "What did you wish for, Finn? What in the world did you wish for?"

* * *

Elsewhere, on a desert land filled with animal corpses and dead trees, the surviving Akatsuki members emerged from the warm sands trying to gasp for air. Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu and Zetsu tried to remember what happened a few minutes ago. The things they could remember was fighting a thousand versions of their fellow member Hidan and then there was a powerful flash of yellow light and the next thing they know they landed below sand. "How did this happen? How did we get here?" Deidara asked.

Zetsu answered, "I don't know but the land is different. We are in a new world."

Kakuzu looked around, counting the people with him. "Where's Itachi?"

Tobi tried to open a portal to his dimension however he's weakened after the battle. He needs some rest. "I don't know where we are but we can't stay here for long."

Before the Akatsuki stand up, they heard a loud thunder struck. They flinched and turned to the source of that loud sound. They saw four people wearing strange clothes, strange pair of boots and hats and holding strange weapons. These people were riding horses.

Tobi squinted to take a good look at one of them and he saw the masked stranger and recognized those eyes. "Kakashi?"

One of these strangers spoke to Kakashi. "So, Sheriff Fields, what are we going to do with these guys? They are wearin' those strange Indian cloaks." The one who spoke was a strange version of Naruto and he called himself as Willy the Whirlpool. It's kind of a stupid name but it makes a little sense.

Then the two people with them are another version of Sakura and Sasuke and they named themselves as Cherry and the Wanderer. Tobi took a close look and noticed this version of Sasuke is a silent one.

"What a f#$k-up world is this?!" Deidara yelled.

The Team 7 counterparts raised their weapons pointing those towards the four Akatsuki.

Kakuzu turned to Tobi and asked. "What are we going to do now?"

The masked ninja simply answered. "Kill them all."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the great empty space, there was the cube drifting away to the great unknown. It separated itself from a reality that was no longer there. As the cube carried itself away, a sudden burst of light appeared and a hand reached out to the cube and took it.

A man in a white robe got the cube and said, "Two down. Four to go."

 **=X=**


	11. Epilogue: It's just the beginning

Author's Note: This is going to be a short epilogue but this is enough to end the story.

 **Epilogue: It's just the beginning**

At the empty and quiet Land of Ooo, the Ice King flew around trying to find any sign of life. However, not a single bug or birds were found. Simon is completely alone. "What did you wish, Finn? What in the world did you wish for?"

Knowing he will not get any answer, the old ice king cried in desperation.

* * *

Few minutes ago, Finn and Itachi were dragged inside the cube towards it core.

Countless bright lights flashed before Itachi, there are a lot he cannot define its color. They stretched and warped as they descend towards the cube's core. Itachi lost the kid from his sight. It is like Finn just vanished from the numerous cosmic light. "What is happening?" He wondered.

Seconds later, he fell to a glass floor along with the mysterious kid. Before he could make a first move, they were approached by a golden woman greeting them as visitors. "Hello, there. Are you lost?"

Finn doesn't recall anyone inside the cube when he was trapped last time. "Who are you?"

"I'm name is Dilek and I am the cube you are in."

"That's impossible." Finn said. "The last time I was trapped here I didn't see you!"

Itachi remained silent trying to listen to their conversation. He might get information from them and what's going on. The strange destructions of his world. The glowing giants. The cube. Alternate realities. Everything that happened. Itachi wanted to learn more.

"I was asleep when you were here. I didn't notice you entered my home before." Dilek explained.

"Who are you- I mean, what are you?" Finn asked and Itachi listened.

"I'm a wish maker. Reality-bender. Logic Manipulator. Everything is possible with me!" She appears to be boasting her power to the two clueless mortals. She stopped bragging about herself and then asked. "Anyway, now that you are here... what's your wish?"

Itachi and Finn looked at each other. Thinking about their wishes to be granted. More importantly, their worlds to be revived. But the situation changed when Dilek stated, "I can only make one wish. So which one of you are going to make one?" She smirked.

Itachi did not attack the little boy. Instead, he asked. "I'm sorry. But I need to make a wish. I want my old world back."

Finn disagreed. "NO! My world died twice now! My friends are gone! My family! My home! I want them back!"

Itachi can feel what's Finn is going through. He looked at the golden woman and he can see her enjoying their struggle. He knows she doesn't care about them. She just loves to see them suffer. But then he noticed a loop hole to her wish making. "Hey! You told us that only one of us get to make a wish."

"Yes." Dilek said.

"That's it? Is there something you want to add?"

Dilek doesn't want to wait. "If you want to make a wish, just state it."

Quickly, Itachi exclaimed, "I wish the deaths of two worlds didn't happen in the first place."

Finn was surprised but also grateful to the ninja. The boy can only say, "Thank you... thank you so much." His body began to glow as he's being transported back to his revived world.

"I want to add more." he said to the golden woman.

Dilek stated, "I already told you. One wish."

"The previous one was his wish. This is mine."

She listened to him.

After stating his wish, Itachi started to glow as well. He's going back home.

He took a last glimpse of Dilek and noticed the golden lady seemed to be disappointed. Itachi smirked back at her and he hoped she will never see her or the cube again.

* * *

A year later, in Itachi's new world, his niece Sarada came up to him and asked to accompany her to school. Itachi asked, "You are a big girl now. You can go by yourself." Then his brother Sasuke approached them, "Your uncle is right. You can do it on your own. Your uncle and I have work to do."

Sarada exclaimed, "But I want someone to take me to school!"

Sakura approached them, giving her daughter her lunch box. "Just do it, Itachi. She wants to brag to her classmates how awesome her father and uncle are."

Itachi agreed. "Alright then. Let's go."

Sakura smiled as she watches two Uchiha men taking their little Uchiha princess to school. It is like a dream came true.

* * *

On the tenth day at the new and quiet Land of Ooo, Ice King felt a sudden vibration on the ground. He sat up and heard someone coming. He stood up and built an ice tower to get to the top. There on the horizon, he saw Finn and his friends appearing one by one from the vibrating flash of golden light. Marceline, Jake, Princess Bubblegum... and also Fionna his fanfic character turned to life and also Gunter and his penguins.

They are all back.

With his regained strength, Ice King flew towards his friends and greeted them. "I thought you guys are gone!"

Finn was puzzled. "How long?"

"Ten days! I though you just wished for the Land of Ooo to be back but not everyone... but you are all here and I'm glad!"

"Ten days?" Finn got suspicious. I made a wish just a minute ago. How is it that we're gone for ten days?" Finn remembered. Could it be it was the ninja's wish delaying their return to the new revived land? Possibly but he cannot confirmed it. "But there's nothing to worry about now. We're back." Finn exclaimed. Everyone in the Land of Ooo as well as his friends remembered everything that happened.

But someone asked a question that made everyone feel uncomfortable. Jake asked, "What happened to Prismo and his Time Room?"

Princess Bubblegum confirmed its status. "It's gone. Prismo as well..."

Finn wondered, "What will happen if there's no Time Room?"

She simply answered, "Our multiverse is defenseless. We will be attacked soon by foreign entities from another realities." She commanded her Banana Guards, "I know we just got back from existence but we need to prepare ourselves for the upcoming threat. Gather all our weapons. We need all the secret weapons and tech in the land."

Finn and Jake looked at everyone preparing for war and they think its absurd. Marceline approached them and said, "Let Bonnie do her thing. If she needs us, she will just call us."

"Okay."

"Anyway, boys... I'm out. Thanks for reviving me, Finn."The vampire queen disappeared.

Finn corrected, "It wasn't me."

Jake asked, "Who was it then?"

The human boy answered as he looked up at the blue sky. "I don't know much about him but I think he's a great guy. He made that wish for us."

Ice King heard them. "Great guy? Who's that great guy?"

 **=X=**

Finn will return in **NU: Reality Wars**


End file.
